


Monsters Together

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alien Biology, Coulson and Skye being kind of like f--- it, Coulson isn't affected by Skye's powers, Coulson's scar, Declarations Of Love, F/M, GH-325, Honeycomb room, Kree, Making Out, May barely tolerating her Ex, Phil Coulson loves Skye, Secrets, Simmons doesn't like aliens, Skye and Coulson being sassy together, Skye loves Phil Coulson, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Stealing famous lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't really know what this is, just me working out Skoulson feels and giving myself something the show is not going to give me. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters Together

"I can't stay locked up like an animal in a cage."

"You just need time."

"You keep saying that," she answered, sitting down against the wall bench. "This is what the Index is like, right?" she said, as he frowned deeply, like it  was an accusation. "Lots and lots of time..."

"No," he said, coming to sit beside her. "It's not. The people that care about you are here, Skye."

"I think it might take more than time," she said, staring down at her hands. "And I heard May and Dr. Garner. Talking about the GH-325. Is it doing something to you again?" she asked, concern in her eyes.

"No," he replied slowly, caught off guard. "No, I'm fine."

He looked away, as she stared at him, like he was thinking things through.

"Coulson," she said, interrupting his chain of thought.

"May thinks the GH-325 could be controlling me. That it made me go to the city. That it made me bring you there. And now that we know there are other Diviners..."

"Do you believe that?" she asked, raising her chin slightly.

"That the Kree made me create their weapons?" he replied. "No. We went there to stop HYDRA. To prevent them from unleashing a weapon. If I was part of a  plan, I lacked the necessary information to carry it out successfully. Unless the Kree are, you know, really bad tacticians."

She laughed lightly at his attempt at humor. "You didn't want me in the temple," she said.

"I didn't," he said, putting his hand over hers.

The touch made her slightly nervous, but she didn't pull away.

"That stuff inside you," she said. "Do you think you're like me now?"

"Hard to say," he said. "Simmons says my DNA is altered. What that means, I'm not exactly sure."

  
***

  
May watched them talk from the feed in Coulson's office. She glanced over at her ex, staring at the image of the two of them, studying it.

The last person she'd wanted to ask for help. How he'd tried to get in her head after Bahrain, like he couldn't help himself. That had been the last thing she'd wanted. It had been enough to end things between them.

Now she'd had to come to him for help. Because Coulson was falling apart. She had seen him like this before. It wasn't a good look on him.

And Skye. As frightening as it was, being reminded of Bahrain, Skye wasn't like that. She would get it under control. She just needed help.

"You know he loves her, right?" Drew said, turning towards her.

"Of course," May replied.

"Coulson seems like the kind of man who might keep telling himself what he needs to hear," he said, dragging his eyes back to the screen.  
  
May sighed.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

"You _do_ love being right," May deadpanned, looking back up at the feed. She narrowed her eyes. What was Coulson doing?

They both watched him loosen his tie and start to unbutton his shirt from the collar down.

"Maybe we should turn this feed off?" Drew chuckled. "Give them some privacy."

"He's just showing her his scar," May said, rolling her eyes.

They watched Skye hesitate, then slowly put her fingers against it, as Coulson stared back at her.

"Her condition is getting worse," Drew said, running his thumb against his lower lip. "You need to start thinking about containment."

May's head shot over to him.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I've been talking things over with Simmons. You read that report. Skye's emitting low frequency vibrations. We don't know what effects that could have on the human body. Liquify tissue or break it down over time? That sort of thing."

"Do I need to get Coulson out of there?" May said, suddenly alert.

"No. Strangely enough, he's not effected by it. Simmons ran some tests."

"Or, not so strangely enough," May said, tilting her head at him. "Because of the GH-325."

"Obviously he's terribly effected by her biology," Drew said, grinning at the screen behind her.

May turned around and raised her eyebrows.

" _Phil_ ," she sighed, shutting her eyes.

  
***

  
"Simmons thinks my powers don't affect you. Not like the others."

She mentioned this bit of information as she traced the line of his scar.

"No?" he asked, watching her fingers run along his chest. "That's... _convenient_."

He swallowed when she looked up at him.

"It's the GH-325," she continued. "The Kree DNA gives you some kind of immunity."

"That makes sense," he said, thinking it over, pulling away slightly. "Simmons told you this?" he asked, stopping her fingers with his.

"Not really," she said, looking away, then sliding back on the bench. He let her hand go. "I looked up the data and read it myself."

He had read the data, too, he'd wanted her to hear it in person, though.

"I'm sorry, Skye," he said.

"I feel like a _freak_ , a _monster_ ," she said, her voice sounding so heavy, pushing her hands against the bench.

Sliding his arm around her shoulders, he tugged her against him, as she laid her head on one shoulder, settling against him.

"Then let's be monsters together," he said, smiling when she tipped her head up to look at him. "How does that sound?"

"Like you're a delusional man. Coulson," she said, raising a eyebrow at him, brushing the side of his face with her fingers.

"Thanks," he said, leaning in as their mouths met each other's halfway.

  
***

  
"I just came to drop off...," Simmons' jaw dropped open as she stared at the monitor.

May's eyes opened and she quickly reached for the button to switch off the feed.

"Agent Simmons," she said, holding her hand out for the file she'd brought with her.

Simmons set her jaw and walked forward, slapping the file into May's hand.

Her eyes darted over to Dr. Garner's, who stood there, impassive.

"Do you really think it's wise to let them...," Simmons began, raising her voice.

"They have a very strong emotional connection," Dr. Garner said. "Are you telling me this actually surprises you?"

Simmons opened her mouth, trying to choose her words carefully. "A connection?" she said, laughing bitterly. "They're both alien."

May narrowed her eyes at Simmons.

"What? Did I say something that wasn't true?" she challenged. "Coulson was under the control of an alien entity, which is still a part of his DNA," she said, nodding at the file in May's hand.

"He's not having episodes anymore," May said, gritting her teeth.

"Just because he's not carving doesn't mean it's not still controlling him," Simmons said.

"Carving?" Dr. Garner started in.

"Not now," May said, glancing at her ex. "Coulson hasn't shown _any_ symptoms since..."

"Except leading us to an alien city and turning Skye into a weapon," Simmons said, crossing her arms.

"You're telling me the Director of SHIELD is an alien?" Dr. Garner asked.

  
***

  
"I doubt I'll be allowed to stay much longer," he said.

Skye nodded. She was always being monitored as a precaution.

"They don't trust me right now."

"I trust you," she said, pressing her lips against his again.

"I know," he said, kissing her back, running his hand along her arm. "I need you to listen. There's more at play here. Bobbi and Mack," he whispered. "They're working for someone else."

Her eyes got huge.

"Skye," he said, taking his hand in hers. "It's okay. I just need you to trust me. No matter what happens."

"Okay," she said, looking him over again, she rubbed her thumb against his palm then started to button up his shirt. "Did I compromise you?" she asked nervously.

"Never," he said, smiling at her.

She nodded and then gave a heaving sigh, standing up in front of him, looking down at his kind face staring back at her.  She moved to straddle his lap as he gasped and leaned back against the honeycomb wall.  When she pulled on the front of his shirt, giving him an aching kiss, she felt him come alive under her, suddenly in motion, sliding to the edge of the bench to settle her body around his, busy hands touching her neck, her waist, running a hand through her hair as he opened up her mouth.

" _Phil_ ," she let out his name with a breathy puff, as he kissed along her neck.

"I'll find a way to get you out of here," he said, a moment later into her ear, then pressed her forehead against his.

They both turned when they heard a knock on the outside door.

She put her hands against the sides of his face, looking into his eyes.

"I love you," he said.

"I know."

They pressed their lips together again as the door came open, Simmons standing in the doorway frowning sadly at both of them, with May and Dr. Garner behind her.

" _Hey_ ," Skye said with a frozen smile. Coulson was leaned against the wall again, looking a bit of a happy mess.

May rolled her eyes and shook her head. "We need Coulson," she said, trying to hide a smirk.

"Coming!" he said cheerfully, picking Skye up with him as they both got to their feet.

They stared at each other for a moment, and he took her hand then walked towards the door.

Before his fingers slipped away, she gave a tiny squeeze.


End file.
